Seducción
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Ravishment", de Queen Nightingale. Lily siente cómo enrojece rápidamente mientras James aparta con tranquilidad los labios de su cuello — ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le está haciendo a la señorita Evans? — Seducirla, por supuesto.
1. La Clase de Adivinación

Título original: Ravishment.

Autora Original: Queen Nightingale.

Fecha original: 10 de abril de 2011.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **SEDUCCIÓN**

 **1\. La Clase de Adivinación**

 _(P1 Ravisment, por quieen Nightingale)_

— Te voy a arrancar el cráneo — susurra acariciándole con el aliento cálido la piel de la clavícula. Los dos están al fondo del aula, en la clase de Adivinación. — Lo voy a romper haciéndote un pequeño corte aquí — presiona sus labios a un lado de su cuello — y voy recoger todos los pedacitos de los huesos, los voy a pegar con pegamento muggle en forma de corona. Me pasearé con ella y todo el mundo podrá verme con esa preciosa diadema blanca y se preguntarán que de dónde ha salido.

La chica siente sus labios presionando sobre su cuello e inhala con fuerza.

— ¡Señor Potter! — una voz aguda lo llama desde el otro lado de la clase y Lily siente cómo enrojece rápidamente mientras James aparta con tranquilidad los labios de su cuello — ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le está haciendo a la señorita Evans? — toda la clase se gira hacia ellos, haciendo que James sonría todavía más y Lily se hunda en su asiento.

— Seducirla, por supuesto.

— ¡Estás jodidamente mal de la cabeza! — dice Lily mirando James cuando el profesor Caldwish vuelve su atención hacia la joven Trelawney, que está haciendo espasmos en la parte delantera del aula. — ¿A qué estás jugando?

— No estoy jugando a nada.

— ¿Qué no estás jugando a nada? — dice de manera estridente. Sirius se gira a mirar a James, pero vuelve la mirada al frente al ver la cara de ira de la pelirroja. — ¿Que me estabas… cómo era…? ¡Seduciendo! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo seducir a una chica!

Ese comentario hace que James deje de ignorarla mientras hace garabatos en su mapa de estrellas, y se gire rápidamente hacia ella.

— ¿Que no sé cómo seducir a una chica? ¿En serio, Lily? Por poco hago que mojes las bragas hace un momento.

Lily se sonroja, pero su labio superior se tuerce haciendo una mueca.

— Claro que no.

— Mira allí — le indica con la mirada. — ¿Ves a esa Hufflepuff? Meg Finch, o algo así. En un día conseguí que saliese conmigo.

— Se trata de Meg — dice Lily, arrastrando las palabras. — No es lo que se dice un gran logro.

— Qué crítica — abre los ojos, sorprendido.

— La verdad a veces lo es.

— Todo el mundo sabe — sigue James haciendo girar los ojos — que puedo seducir a cualquier chica. Hacer que se vuelva loca de ganas — Lily resopla — y de deseo. Sin embargo, ninguna chica ha sido capaz de seducirme a mí hasta ahora.

Lily lo mira sorprendida y viendo por dónde van los tiros.

— Ni lo sueñes, Potter: no voy a seducirte — le dice entre dientes mientras James sonríe ampliamente y vuelve a hacer garabatos en su mapa.

— Señorita Evans, estoy teniendo una premoción sobre usted — dice el profesor Caldwish desde su escritorio, moviendo los brazos: — siento… ¡que va a prestar mucha más atención si se separa del señor Potter!

— No será necesario, profesor Caldwish — responde Lily en voz alta sintiendo como James trata de ahogar una carcajada a su lado. — ¡Estoy segura de que somos un gran equipo!

— ¿Por qué cogí esta asignatura? — se pregunta James agitando su pluma. — Es una pérdida de tiempo.

— No lo es — le dice Lily mientras mira atentamente su mapa estelar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. — A mí me encanta. Si tuviera hijos, a ellos también les encantaría. Es muy divertida.

— Sí, seguro. A ningún hijo mío le gustaría esta asignatura, te lo puedo asegurar.

— Es una suerte que no vayamos a tener hijos en común entonces — replica ella, concentrándose más en su trabajo.

— Venga, Evans, ¿qué me dices?

— ¿Qué te digo de qué, James?

— ¿Vas a seducirme?

Lily resopla y deja su pluma en la mesa, volviéndose hacia James con una sonrisa.

— Si quisiera seducirte, me bastaría con un segundo — dice Lily, mirándolo.

— Oh, sí, teniendo en cuenta tu historial de ¿cero citas?

Lily siente como su cara enrojece de vergüenza, pero detiene las lágrimas que le pican en los ojos y sigue mirándolo.

— No he encontrado todavía a la persona correcta — comenta alejándose de James y centrándose de nuevo en el mapa, garabateando algo sobre Júpiter. — Aunque no es que eso sea de su incumbencia, Potter.

— Tal vez no lo has encontrado porque ni siquiera lo has buscado.

— Quiero que los chicos vengan a mí; no al revés — dice con la nariz sobre su hoja y James recostado en su asiento mirándola, divertido.

— Sí, ya veo que hay una larga cola.

— Cállate. Eres un idiota — se gira la cabeza y le gruñe a James: — Eres tan jodidamente… malo, o borde, o algo.

— La verdad a veces lo es.

Lily frunce el ceño.

— Oh, venga, Lilyflor — Lily resopla — ¡Sedúceme! ¡Será muy divertido!

— Para ti seguro sí — responde Lily mientras sigue escribiendo. — Para mí, sin embargo, sería difícil y embarazoso.

James se queda en silencio durante un rato, mirándola escribir.

— Creo que lo harías bien — le dice con poco entusiasmo.

La mandíbula de Lily abre y levanta el brazo rápidamente.

— ¿Sí, señorita Evans?

— Tiene que venir aquí de inmediato, profesor Caldwish, ¡creo que hay algo que va peor de lo normal en la cabeza de James! — dice en voz alta, haciendo que James voltee los ojos, exasperado, y se recueste de nuevo sobre el respaldo de la silla. — Me parece que ha hecho un esfuerzo tan grande por pensar que se le ha roto el cerebro.

— Solo era un cumplido, Lily — dice James para después dirigirse al profesor: — mi cerebro está intacto, profesor. Estoy bien.

El profesor Caldwish les envía una mirada severa.

— Hagan el favor de seguir trabajando ustedes dos.

— Petardo — comenta James y Lily vuelve a su trabajo riéndose para sí: — Oye, eso no ha tenido gracia.

— No te preocupes, no podrías romperte el cerebro ni aunque quisieras — dice Lily. — Sería imposible…

— ¿… porque no tengo cerebro? Jaja, vaya, qué ingeniosa, Evans. Me matas de la risa…

— Esa es mi misión en la vida.

— ¿Entonces qué me dices?

Lily arquea una ceja y James le sonríe.

— Oh, venga, Lily, no se lo voy a decir a nadie — dice sonriendo. — ¡Será nuestro pequeño secreto!

— ¿Cómo te voy a seducir, de todas formas? — replica Lily. Sigue escribiendo sin mirarlo directamente.

— No sé. Envíame flores o algo así — James agita la mano con indiferencia. — Cualquier cosa. También podrías hacer algo guarro. Sería divertido.

— ¿Para quién, exactamente? — pregunta sin dejar de escribir.

— Para ti, por supuesto.

Lily suspira exageradamente y, dejando su pluma a un lado, se gira para mirar a James, que se queda momentáneamente paralizado por sus ojos verdes. Ella empieza a susurrar mientras se acerca a él:

— ¿Quieres que te seduzca? — los ojos del chico se abren y James siente que las palabras se le atascan en la garganta. Empieza a moverse más cerca de él y, de repente, está a horcajadas sobre él y James hace un ruido gutural, sobresaltado.

— Evans, ¿qué estás…?

— Shhh — le susurra, con los labios rozándose suavemente contra su oreja y mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo. James sofoca un gemido, de repente muy consciente de dónde están. — Te estoy seduciendo, tal y como querías.

\- Mnurhhh ...

Lily se echa hacia atrás bruscamente y empieza a reír locamente con el rostro contraído.

— ¡No puedes soportarlo! ¡Literalmente no puedes soportarlo! — echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con el pelo rojo arremolinado sobre la mesa y el cuello expuesto. Su pecho se agita de la risa. — ¡Te estabas poniendo cachondo!

— Claro que no — responde James de mal humor, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la pelirroja que se sigue riendo sentada en su regazo. — No me has puesto en absoluto.

— ¡Te he seducido! Total y absolutamente: ¡te he seducido!

James la coge bruscamente de las piernas y la sienta en su silla, mientras Lily se sigue riendo y resoplando. Se pasa la pluma por la lengua y, de mal humor, empieza a escribir un galimatías en su mapa.

— Te he puesto cachooondo, te he puesto cachooooondo — canturrea en su cara al tiempo que finge escribir, pero siendo incapaz de concentrarse en nada debido a la risa que se escapa entre sus palabras.

— Eso no es cierto — dice James de pronto, levantando la cabeza para mirarla. — Estaba preocupado porque nos ibas a avergonzar a ambos cuando Caldwish preguntase qué hacías sentada en mi regazo.

— Y por eso has dicho, y cito literalmente — Lily empieza a reír de nuevo y, con lágrimas en los ojos, repite: — Mnuuuurghhh — y después empieza a aullar de risa de nuevo.

— ¡No tiene tanta gracia! — repite James con terquedad, volviéndose hacia su papel y sintiendo por primera vez cómo enrojece al tiempo que aprieta los puños.

La risa de Lily se calma al darse cuenta de su postura rígida. Suspira y voltea los ojos.

— Así que yo no puedo burlarme cuando te seduzco pero tú si puedes meterte a todas horas conmigo.

— ¡Prácticamente me violaste! — exclama James, sonriendo un poco al ver que la chica enrojece un poco.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Ni siquiera has dicho algo — acusa James con un bostezo, volviendo a su hoja. — Eso no ha sido seducirme.

Lily abre la boca y lo mira enfurecida.

— ¡Claro que te he seducido!

De repente James se pone en pie y es sienta a horcajadas sobre Lily, que tiene el rostro desencajado por su peso y por la risa que escapa de su cuerpo.

— James — ríe, — apártate.

— Oooh, Lilyyyy — dice, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y riendo como una chica. — Quiero que me llenes, me siento tan… ¡necesitada! Déjame posar mis amplias nalgas en tu gran y magnífico…

— ¡SEÑOR POTTER!

Lily empieza a aullar de la risa mientras James se queda congelado y se gira para hacer frente al profesor Caldwish y al resto de la clase, que los miran con una mezcla de sorpresa y conmoción.

Sirius estalla en carcajadas desde la otra punta del aula.

—Lily, serás descarada: estás convirtiendo a Cornamenta en tu pequeña puuu…

— ¡Suficiente, señor Black! Señor Potter, tenga la amabilidad de quitarse de encima de la señorita Evans. ¡Es la última vez que los aviso!

Con parsimonia, James se pone en pie y se deja caer en su asiento mientras Lily sigue riendo y resoplando.

— Impresionante, Potter — dice Lily en cuanto el señor Caldwish se da la vuelta. — Buen trabajo.

James le sonríe.

— Lo hago lo mejor posible, ya lo sabes.

* * *

Os traigo un fic en dos partes. El original es un one-shot, pero me da la sensación de que tiene más sentido dividido en dos, así que me he tomado una licencia y lo he partido. Mañana publico la segunda. Os espero en los reviews contándome qué os parece y si créeis que me he vuelto loca por todos los textos nuevos de esta semana.

Un besooo

Pdta.: ¿soy la única a la que el primer párrafo le ha parecido muy bizarro? ¡Vaya forma de seducir a nadie!


	2. El Lago

Título original: Ravishment.

Autora Original: Queen Nightingale.

Fecha original: 10 de abril de 2011.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **SEDUCCIÓN**

 **2\. El Lago**

 _(Ravisment p2, by Quieen Nightingale)_

Lily inhala profundamente el cigarrillo que cuelga entre sus dedos. Está apoyada en el árbol frente al lado.

Cierra los ojos e, inconscientemente, ladea la cabeza hacia arriba, dejando que el humo salga lentamente de su boca abierta antes de exhalarlo todo.

James está de pie detrás de ella, observándola apoyarse en el árbol con la mirada perdida en el lago. Se aclara la garganta y Lily se gira con pereza para mirarlo.

Se queda quieto por un momento, bebiendo de ella. Es fin de semana y lleva un vestido de verano de color verde con encaje en la parte inferior y en el escote, y un sombrero de paja de ala ancha la cabeza, y su largo pelo pelirrojo adorna su figura. Tiene el cigarrillo colgando cuidadosamente entre sus dedos y una lenta sonrisa escapa de sus labios rojos.

— ¿Si, Jamesipoo? — dice burlona. James sigue mirándola. — Ya sé que estoy deslumbrante, pero tampoco te pases.

— ¿Fumas?

— No — dice mirando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. — Solo necesitaba desconectar un poco.

— Eso te matará, ya lo sabes — James sonríe acercándose a ella y, tras sentarse en el suelo, le hace un gesto para que se una a él.

Apaga el cigarrillo en el suelo, aplastándolo contra la tierra con sus zapatos de tacón alto, ignorando su invitación.

— No me puedo sentar en el suelo — le explica, haciendo un puchero. James la observa cuidadosamente desde su nueva posición. Se quita el sombrero y se apoya en el árbol, con el pelo rojo precioso y su falda de tul meciéndose cuando se inclina.

— Siéntate en mi regazo — le dice, inclinándose hacia atrás sobre sus codos y con el aire revolviéndole el pelo. Lily echa un vistazo a sus brazos bronceados y con algunas pecas, y luego sonríe.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que te seduzca?

— ¡Estoy protegido! — finge estar a punto de sacar un rifle del bolsillo de su pantalón y finalmente le enseña un condón, haciendo que Lily se eche a reír. — Está bien.

Lily se deja caer entonces sobre él, con más bien poca gracia, con las piernas juntas y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. James ríe.

— Qué grácil.

— Por supuesto, querido — replica Lily, acurrucándose en su pecho y entrelazando las piernas con las del chico.

Después de unos minutos en un silencio cómodo en los que ambos miran tranquilamente el lago y el cielo, James habla:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tan arreglada? — pregunta con curiosidad, mirando hacia abajo a la bola roja acurrucada en su pecho. — Es fin de semana, y ni siquiera tenemos excursión a Hogsmeade.

— Petunia ha ido a Londres y se suponía que tenía que reunirme con ella allí — dice Lily gruñendo inconscientemente. — Es mi hermana mayor. Se va a casar y esto era para su fiesta de compromiso.

— Ah — James baja la cabeza y frunce el ceño. — ¿No es un poco joven como para casarse? ¿Cómo de mayor es?

— Tiene un año más que yo. Se casarán dentro de un año. La foca con la que se va a casar tiene veinticuatro años y es repugnante.

— Oh.

Lily mira a James y le sonríe y él se queda mirándola otra vez con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Te gustaría casarte alguna vez, James?

— Esa es una pregunta peligrosa, querida — le responde, imitando el acento de las películas antiguas y haciendo que Lily se ría de él. — Pero la verdad es que sí. Tal vez… algún día.

— Eres un romántico.

James se congela.

— ¿Yo? No, en absoluto — replica rápidamente, lanzándole dardos a ella, que le sonríe con complicidad.

— Sí que lo eres. Lo llevas escrito en la frente. Será por eso que eres tan enorme, y valiente, y audaz — le dice sonriéndole. James le sonríe también, con picardía.

— Evidentemente.

— Eres un poco dulce, y un romántico empedernido — sigue Lily, y abre los ojos fingiendo pena: — Uno que quiere amar y proteger a la chica adecuada.

— Vamos a nadar — le dice de repente, ignorándola.

Lily ríe con ganas.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Así vestidos?

— ¡En ropa interior! — se pone en pie, con ella todavía en brazos, y con Lily golpeándolo en el pecho y riendo.

— ¡Bájame! — dice con furia, todavía riendo mientras se acercan a la orilla.

James la pone en el suelo, se quita los calcetines y los zapatos, se sube los pantalones y se mete en el lago sonriéndole a Lily, que observa cómo se moja cada vez más el dobladillo de sus pantalones conforme se adentra en el lago.

— Venga, ¡te reto! — dice abriendo los brazos en alto y sonriéndole a Lily, que está de pie en la orilla con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo los labios. — ¡Oh, venga, Evans! ¡Sabes que quieres venir aquí y violarme!

— Hay gente mirando — dice entre dientes, pero empezando a sonreír. — ¿Qué pensarán?

James echa un vistazo y solo ve a un par de Ravenclaws tumbados en la otra orilla.

— ¡Están al otro lado! ¡Aquí no hay nadie! Y, además, ¿a quién le importa? — dice sonriéndole.

Lily le devuelve la sonrisa y, tras vacilar un momento, empieza a quitarse los zapatos. James la mira mientras se inclina para librarse de las correas que tiene alrededor de los tobillos.

— Estás tardando demasiado — bromea mientras empieza a caminar hacia la orilla, donde Lily se acaba de quitar el calzado.

— Ni se te ocurra, James. Te lo adviert… ¡ahhh!

Se aleja de su alcance y empieza a correr por la orilla, pero él rápidamente la atrapa, la coloca sobre su hombro y camina con tranquilidad hacia el agua mientras su falda se mece sobre sus hombros.

— No te atrevas, James; que ni se te ocurra, James. Estoy hablando en serio… ¡estoy hablando en serio!

Con un "plof" gigante, la deja caer en el agua y, en cuando emerge, totalmente empapada, Lily empieza a chillar. Se quedan así durante unos minutos, Lily con el ceño fruncido y James tratando de sofocar las carcajadas que le brotan del pecho.

— Lo siento, Lily. Creo que he tropezado — dice, y al momento una carcajada se le escapa sin poder controlarla. — Ha sido un accidente, lo digo en serio, yo… ¡Owww!

Lily salta sobre él, echándole los brazos al cuello y haciendo que ambos caigan al agua. James sale a flote en busca de aire, totalmente empapado, con la camisa roja de cuadros chorreando, las gafas goteando y el pelo pegado al cráneo.

— Oh, Jamsiepoo… — dice Lily riendo alocadamente, con el vestido verde empapado y pegado a su piel — ha sido un accidente, lo juro.

James abre los ojos y entonces la agarra y los arrastra a ambos por el agua, mientras las carcajadas alegres de Lily hacen eco en el lago casi vacío.

Terminan flotando uno al lado del otro, en silencio y agotados, mirando al cielo azul decorado con algunas nubes blancas.

Se gira para mirar a Lily, que tiene los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Hacía tiempo que no la veía así, sin preocupaciones. Se mece en el lago, con el vestido verde flotando y el pelo rojo arremolinado alrededor de su cabeza. Una gota de agua le baja por la mejilla desde la nariz, y desea tocarla desesperadamente, pero se contiene.

No había pretendido insultarla todo el tiempo, sobre todo no en clase. Le alegraba saber que no había salido con nadie porque, para ser honesto, eso significaba que podía ser suya de más maneras todavía. Lo creía firmemente.

No había sido fácil convertirse en su amigo después de los problemas que habían tenido en el pasado y todo lo que había pasado con Snivellus, pero una vez que su amistad con Snape había desaparecido, le gustaba pensar que él había llegado para llenar ese espacio en su vida. Para hacer su vida más llena y menos solitaria.

Le gustaba verla como una paleta de colores. Con colores brillantes, magentas, azules, dorados, y verdes por todos los lados. Y, en medio de todos, una gran gota de pintura roja en el centro. En su corazón.

Había algo que simplemente funcionaba entre ellos. Algo reconfortante en discutir con Lily, porque nunca se enfadaba realmente con él, no se ofendía de verdad por sus comentarios. Se había dado cuenta de que solía contenerse, sobre todo cuando él estaba cerca, y le encantaba meterse con ella por eso. Le gustaba cómo se encendían sus mejillas, haciendo juego con el color de su pelo. Quería despojarla de toda fragilidad y descubrir qué había en su interior, saber por qué era tan jodidamente genial.

Para ser honesto, quería que fuese suya. Quería ser su dueño, poseer hasta su espíritu y su alma, pero no quería meterla en una jaula ni en una prisión dorada. Quería verla bailar, escupir fuego contra él en clase y sobre todo, ver cómo le sonreía después. Quería que hiciera todo eso por su culpa, con él y para él.

Quería que el cielo se volviese negro, que apareciesen la luna y las estrellas, y los planetas, e incluso los agujeros negros. Quería flotar de su mano, con ella vistiendo ese precioso vestido verde.

Quería ser su todo. Si se casaba con ella, "si lo hacía", matizó su cabeza, aunque él sabía que lo haría, no le importaría ni el cómo ni el cuándo. Se casaría con ella delante de su familia si así lo quería, o delante de sus amigos y de los Merodeadores si lo prefería. O lo harían en un barco, en medio del océano, solos ellos, un sacerdote, y cientos de velas flotando a su alrededor. No importaba el dónde, ni qué coño llevasen puesto. Solo tenían que ser ellos. Para siempre. Flotando a la deriva, perfectos, y reales, y felices.

La ama. Se da cuenta entonces con una sacudida.

— Así que — dice Lily con la voz un poco ronca tras los gritos mientras ambos siguen flotando, — ¿esta es tu forma de seducir a las chicas, James?

James no le responde y Lily se incorpora, notando en las puntas de los pies la gravilla del lago, y se vuelve hacia él.

— Oye, solo estoy bromeando, Jam…

De repente el chico se incorpora y la coge en brazos. Lily le echa los brazos al cuello y entrelaza sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras James los arrastra a una parte menos profunda del lago, con el rostro congelado pegado al de ella.

— No — dice en voz baja, mirando fijamente a Lily. — Esta es mi forma de seducir a Lily Potter.

Y la besa. Sus manos abrazan su delicada cintura y Lily presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo con necesidad. James tropieza un poco ante el movimiento y después ambos se mecen dulcemente, en una estampa casi perfecta, con el sol y las nubes sobre sus cuerpos empapados.

Entonces ella se da cuenta de qué apellido había usado, y no le importa.

Le parece genial.

* * *

Y a mí lo que me ha parecido genial ha sido este fic. ¿A vosotras no? ¡Gracias por leer, os veo en los comentarios!

Un besooo

Pdta.: como sé que lo estáis deseando, esta noche... ¡capi nuevo de KAT!


End file.
